Sexually awkward
by Vyra Finn
Summary: They are trying their best, but it is just not really working. Rated M because of suggestions and intentions. All the chapters can be read separately.
1. Part 1, DenNor

**I published this in Tumblr first so that's why you might have déjà-vu now.**

Okay guys, this is the first time I try anything like this so it is now up to you what happens next. This might be the last time or maybe there will be more someday. I dunno.

I do get asks and guestions about NSFW fics occassionally. I don't usually like that kind of stuff, it is just kind of… well… boring, but when it is well written and has an actual plot (as the scene is part of a longer story) I am all ok with it. I just prefer to write about other stuff and let people to think what they want.

But I realized I should maybe try this once and show you guys where my limits go. In other words, this is a story where they try to do the do but don't do the do (kissing, touching, talk, suggestions… all ok. Actual intercourse… meh)

 **I have marked this as M because of talking about sex, intentions and suggestions, kissing and touching.** I am full aware that for most of people this is nothing, but I also know that many of my readers enjoy my stories just because of the lack of the sex scenes, so I am being extra careful with this.

And you don't need to worry, I am not gonna start to add this kind of scenes everywhere. It is just this time. (Maybe I can do some other similar ones later if people like it, but I don't think I could come up with many. I don't have so good imagination for stuff like this so it might turn out to be quite repeative after few fics.)

* * *

"Do you wanna do the thing?" Denmark asked and managed to startle the Norwegian that hadn't been even aware about him being around. Usually he kept his surrounding carefully on eye, but this time he had been so focused on his book that he had forgot to do so. Denmark of course had a key into his house and he rarely needed, or bothered with, telling Norway if he was there. He simply showed up.

"What thing?" he asked and glanced up to the man who was leaning over the chair's back rest.

"Woohoo thing", the Dane replied and smiled, clearly thinking that whatever it was he wanted he was already successfully getting it.

"I am sorry?"

"The adult fun", Denmark explained and made some suspicious gestures with his hands, "you know, the thing." Norway raised his brow, wondering why the Dane couldn't say the things straight. After all, he had never had this problem before and been even too forward with it sometimes.

"You mean that you want to have sex?" he asked and the Dane nodded happily, "will I be included in that plan?"

"Yeah. That", Denmark replied, "and of course. Unless you want just to watch, that would be ok too. I can make a show for you."

"So why you didn't just say so?" Norway asked, "and I appreciate that you give me so many options on this."

"I thought is sounds so blunt", Denmark explained, "so I tried to use some metaphors instead." Norway blinked and tried to understand the man, but it was a bit difficult.

"You suck with that", he said honestly, "if you want to sound more romantic, why not to ask me to make love with you?"

"That actually sounds better", the Dane said happily, "so?"

"So what?"

"Do you wanna make love with me?" the man asked with a wide smile, "I mean, if you don't have anything better to do at the moment. I would be free also later or tomorrow, but Friday is gonna be a bit busy." Norway used few minutes to wonder if the man was joking, but he could never be sure with Denmark. The man still surprised him almost in daily basis even after the centuries of knowing him.

"Well", Norway said and closed the book he had been reading, "why not."

"Yeah", Denmark cheered loudly.

"Don't sound like this is an accomplishment", Norway said, "we do make love often, you know. I am pretty sure the last time was during the previous night." He reached his hand and grabbed the Dane's shirt, tugging it down a bit to reveal kiss marks on his neck, "I left my claim on you." Denmark grinned and took his hand, kissing the slender fingers.

"Yeah, but I just love to do that with you", he said happily and proceeded to climb over the couch's back rest. He landed on the Norwegian's lap and let a hissing sound when his leg hit the table on side.

"Dan?" Norway asked and moved his legs so the Dane had a space to be between them.

"Ah, I just hit my leg", the man said with an embarrassed smile, "but back to business, do you have any wishes?" Norway hooked his legs around the man's waist, bringing him a bit closer, and let his hand to travel down the Dane's chest.

"Not this time", he said and smirked in way that always made Denmark to feel a bit too hot, "but I am curious about what you are planning right now."

"Oh, you will find out just in moment", the Dane promised and leaned down, his hands finding their way under the Norwegian's shirt and mapping the familiar routes up to his chest. Norway leaned on his touch, letting the man do what he wanted.

"How you want me?" he whispered and enjoyed of seeing how the Dane's cheeks turned red from the blush. Even after all these years, Denmark still was overcome by the feelings when he had the Norwegian like this; willing, hot and under him.

"Screaming my name until your voice is hoarse", the Dane said and tugged the man's shirt up so he could kiss the pale skin under it, "your legs tightly around me, skin burning warm form passion and…" In his hurry to get a taste of the Norwegian, Denmark had forgotten that the couch was actually not so wide. When he moved, he lost his hold and fell on the floor, barely avoiding hitting his head on anything.

"Are you okay?" Norway asked and looked down at his lover. Denmark showed him a thumb up.

"Yeah", he said and climbed up, "so where was I?"

"Somewhere around my chest", Norway replied, "but maybe we should take this to the bedroom. It is more comfortable there."

"I think you are right", Denmark said and flinched then his sore leg touched the couch, "come on, love." Norway chuckled and let the Dane to pull him up. It gave him a great opportunity to move his hands on the man's hair and kiss him. Denmark melted for it, letting the Norwegian bit his lip and tug his hair.

"I thought you were gonna let me to do things", he said with amused voice when the Norwegian moved to kiss his neck, "not complaining, tho."

"You are slow", Norway quickly murmured, "I still have clothes on. Step up your game, Dane."

"As you wish" the Dane replied and started to take the man's shirt off, enjoying the sight of the bare skin. He smothered the Norwegian with kisses and slowly walked forward, making the other man back away toward their bedroom. They had just got past the door when Denmark slammed Norway against the wall, pressing their bodies together.

"Ouch", the Norwegian muttered when a pain shout up from his back.

"Sorry", Denmark said and paused the kissing to see if his love was okay, "Sorry, I was too rough. Just so excited."

"It is okay", Norway said and caressed the man's back while leaning closer and gently biting his earlobe, "you know I like things rough."

"Hmm", Denmark muttered and the beautiful red spreading over his cheeks again. Norway chuckled and grinded against the man.

"Hurry up", he whispered and got an impatient groan as a reply. The Dane tried to open the Norwegian's belt buckle with one hand, while another was feeling the man's ass and his lips were against the warm skin. The Norwegian had lifted up one leg to give the Dane more space to work and also to keep him closer. He didn't let any voice out, but his small movements kept urging the man to work faster.

"Why you always wear the difficult belts when I want to undress you?" Denmark asked after he had used a bit too much time with the belt buckle and still it was keeping the trouser up.

"Maybe you should start to tell me beforehand when I don't need to bother with getting my own clothes off", Norway replied with a small smirk, "so I could pick up an easier belt for my poor Dane."

"That would be super", Denmark muttered and paused then for a while before slowly raising his hand, "damn, I broke a nail." Norway stopped moving and stared at the Dane, who had an upset look on his face while he observed his finger. Another hand was still on the Norwegian's butt and seemed to be just comfortable there. Something in the situation just amused the Norwegian enough for him to start to laugh. First it was just a chuckling, but turned soon into a full laugh. His body was trembling and he didn't even bother to keep it down, though usually he would be carefully about his behaviour and strictly professional attitude. But now that Denmark was only one seeing it, he didn't really mind.

The Dane gave him a weird look first, after all it wasn't so common that your partner started to hysterically laugh when things were getting serious, but then he realized that the Norwegian really was laughing and his smile widened. It was rare to hear the usually serious man laughing so freely and for sure Denmark wasn't going to let the chance to pass.

"You are laughing!" he declared happily, "I made you happy!"

"Shut up", Norway managed to say between laughs.

"Oh no, no", the Dane replied, "this is too much fun. Just wait, I think…" His hands travelled down the Norwegian's sides, looking for the spots he knew were ticklish. Normally even the ticklish spots would not bring anything out of Norway, but when he was already in mood, it was an easy way to keep up his laughing.

"Don't you dare", Norway said quickly, but Denmark had already found what he had been looking for and he slowly caressed the skin with his fingers, making the Norwegian laugh more and lean on him for support, "Dan!"

"But your laugh is the sweetest thing in the world", Denmark replied and started to kiss his neck again, "beats even those times when you yell my name while I please you." Norway was having hard time to control himself, but he still managed to push the Danish man, making them both to move closer to the bed. When Denmark felt his shins meeting the bed's frame, he let himself fall down. The Norwegian followed and fell on him. Denmark stopped tickling him and just admired the shirtless man hovering over him.

"It has been already half an hour since we started", Norway noted, trying to calm his laughs at the same time, "and I still have my pants on. What is your excuse, Dane?"

"You are laughing so much", Denmark said with a smirk, "it is hard to get a hold of you."

"Well, that is completely your fault", Norway said and started to slowly open the buttons on the Dane's shirt, "do I really have to show you how this is done?"

"Yes", Denmark said with a nod and his eyes following the Norwegian's every movements, "please." Norway chuckled and leaned to kiss the Dane's belly while undressing him.

"So many times we have done this", he said between the kisses, "and still you haven't learn."

"I am a slow learner", the Dane said and let a moan when the Norwegian's hands went down to his pants, "it is… very… difficult to focus on the lesson… when you are around."

"Hmm, then I guess I just have to repeat this for you", Norway replied and worked slowly with the belt and zipper, just to make the Dane grow a bit more impatient, "or you will have to find another teacher."

"Only you… Perfect", he mumbled and arched his back when he felt the touch, "Nor!"

"I thought I was supposed to be the one screaming this time", the Norwegian said with amused tone.

"Oh, you will be", Denmark promised and moved his hands on the Norwegian's waist, turning him around so he could be lying down again. In his hurry the Dane miscalculated his position and hit his head against the wall, letting a small yelp when the pain made him close his eyes for a moment and move back.

"Dan?" Norway said with now worried tone, "let me see." He moved to observe the man's forehead, noting that the bruise was already forming.

"It hurts", Denmark complained.

"I can see that", Norway replied, "it is going to leave a bruise."

"Great", Denmark muttered and pouted slightly, "nobody is ever gonna believe when I tell them I got it from a wild sex with you."

"My poor Dane", Norway said with a chuckle and gently placed a kiss on the Dane's lips, "you ready to continue?"

"Yeah, have to still make you scream", Denmark replied with a wink, "and get those damn pants off of you. I am gonna burn that belt buckle. It is annoying. I hate it." Norway leaned down and laughed while the Dane focused on his task, using both hands this time. His struggling and quiet cursing was making the Norwegian laugh more, until a small, strangely high-pitched noise interrupted it. It took a few minutes for Norway to realize he had got hiccups.

"Damn", he whispered and hiccupped again. Denmark, who had stopped and was staring at his partner, looked confused before a smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh, you got hiccups", he cooed, "how cute."

"It is not cute", Norway said and hiccupped few time more, "this is killing the mood."

"Shit", Denmark said, "okay, what if I give you a blow job?" Norway stared at him, the serious expression only broken by the hiccups he tried to keep down.

"You have already fallen on the floor, broke your nail and hit your head against the wall during the past", he glanced at the side to see the clock on the bed side table, "45 minutes. I am not sure if I trust on your mouth anywhere near my genitals at the moment. You might accidentally bit my penis off."

"I would never do that!" Denmark yelled, "I love it!"

"Well, I am always happy to hear your declaration of love to my body parts", Norway said and hiccupped, "damn it."

"Maybe it would go away if I scare you?" Denmark asked.

"How you…", hiccup, "are going to do that?"

"Um", Denmark said, "boo?" Norway gave him a long look.

"That is not going to work", he told the man, "let's just wait a moment. I think it will pass."

"Okay", Denmark said sadly and sat down on the Norwegian's lap, keeping some of his weight on his legs so he would not crush the man.

"You could still touch me, you know", Norway commented and the Dane smirked before placing his hands back on the Norwegian's body. He kept going like he always did, easily finding the perfect spots to kiss and touch. Thought he had claimed to be a slow learner, he for sure knew how to draw quick breaths, slow groans and whimpers out of the Norwegian. But even if his touch worked just like before, with Norway still hiccupping, he could see that something wasn't right. Denmark's expression wasn't so soft than usually and he seemed to hesitate suddenly.

"Dan?" Norway asked and captured the hands caressing his skin and wandering down, "what is wrong?"

"Nothing", Denmark replied quickly and smiled, but that did not fool the Norwegian, who simply needed to observe his look for a moment to understand why the man was suddenly so unwilling.

"Your head is hurting too much", he said and cupped the man's face between his hands, "don't push yourself." Denmark nodded sadly and Norway kissed his lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, like those they had shared just a moment before, but a long and soft kiss to comfort the man.

"I just wanted to make you feel good", Denmark muttered and tried to hold back a yawn.

"You don't need to have sex with me to make me feel good", the Norwegian noted, "I am feeling good right now." Denmark smiled and moved down to lie next to the man. He kept his hand on the Norwegian's side and let his leg tangle with his.

"If you really don't mind", he muttered and yawned again.

"You are tired too", Norway noted with a soft voice, "my poor Dane, hurting and tiring himself." Denmark let an agreeing hum and hugged the pillow with his free arm.

"Hey, you stopped hiccupping", he said after he didn't hear the strange sound for a while.

"Yeah", Norway said and slowly played with the Dane's hair. He knew that always calmed and comforted the man, "do you want painkillers for your head?"

"No, it is fine", Denmark replied with his eyes closed, "just keep doing that. It feels nice."

"Sure", Norway chuckled.

"Nor?"

"Hm?"

"Can we try again tomorrow?" Denmark asked, "and Friday?"

"Of course. I am expecting to be screaming your name soon again", Norway said and smiled at the man, "I thought you were going to be busy on Friday."

"Yeah", Denmark muttered, "but I will always find time to please you, my love."

"That is perfect", Norway replied with a trace of humour in his voice, "I will make sure you will be satisfied too."

"You always do", Denmark said, "you are perfect." He yawned once again and let a happy hum.

"Hush, my love", the Norwegian whispered and moved even closer so he could hold the Dane against him, "rest now."


	2. Part 2, SuFin

Thank you for all favs and reviews (and few follows too)!

Here is the second part. This time it is SuFin (with quick visit by Denmark), and like the previous one this is also gonna be awkward and they will never get to do the do. Sorry guys, that is the rule.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sweden asked after he stepped out from Norway's house and saw the familiar Danish man burning something in a large metal bowl. When he heard the Swede's question, he looked up and waved his hand for greeting. Sweden noted the large bruise on the man's forehead right away.

"Burning stuff", Denmark said and grinned. Sweden thought it sounded a bit weird, even from the Dane, so he walked closer to see better.

"Aren't those Nor's belts?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay", Sweden said slowly and wondered if it was better to not ask more, "where you got that bruise?"

"Oh, this one?" Denmark asked and pointed his forehead, "I just had some wild sex with Nor yesterday. That's all." Sweden gave him a long look and then shook his head.

"I don't believe that", he said, "you just hit door or something." Denmark pouted and poked the burning pile with the stick he was holding.

"I told Nor nobody would believe it", he muttered with disappointed tone. Sweden gave him a weird look, but quickly decided it wasn't worth to ask more. He had better things to do.

"I will have to go", he muttered, "Fin is coming over today."

"Sure, that is okay", Denmark muttered, "don't exhaust the poor man too much."

"What you mean?" Sweden asked, but the Dane only winked.

"You know what I mean", he said with laugh in his voice. Sweden gave him another weird look, shrugged and walked away. He could hear the Dane yelling goodbye after him and he replied with waving his hand quickly before getting into his car. He knew Finland had probably arrived already and he felt bad about not being able to pick him up. His boss had sent him to Norway rather suddenly, but it had been important so he had obeyed. It wasn't first time the Finn would arrive home before him.

When he finally parked his car front of his home after few hours' drive. He sighed happily and stretched his legs. Finland had sent him a text message about being already in home and so Sweden knew what was waiting for him inside. He could smell the dinner and hear the Finnish man humming along the song coming from the radio. So quietly than possible, the Swede sneaked closer, admiring the man, and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"Sve", Finland said happily and leaned his head back so he could kiss the man. The position made it hard to hit the mouth, but he settled with the cheek too.

"Nice to see you again", Sweden murmured.

"Very nice", Finland agreed, "want to eat something?" There was a strange tone in Finland's voice and he had this hungry look in his eyes, but Sweden missed that.

"Sure", he said, "what you have made? It smells good."

"Beef with vegetables", he replied, "but I could offer you something complete else first, if you…?" He left his sentence unfinished, waiting for the Sweden to catch up. He did not.

"No", he said, "that would be fine. Thank you, käraste."

"Are you sure?" Finland asked with slightly weird tone, "well, okay, you seem to be hungry. Let's eat first." He turned, taking the Sweden's hand and leading him to the table he had already set earlier. Sweden recalled that he was usually the one doing it, but it felt nice to come to the ready table once for a while. The meal was good too, clearly the Finn had made his best.

"It was delicious", Sweden said when he had got his belly full, "thank you, Fin."

"You are welcome", Finland said. He had been eating and talking with the Sweden during the dinner, but he had also kept saying some rather strange things and then giving the man weird looks when he totally missed the points. Sweden didn't even notice.

"Would you like to have some dessert?" the Finn asked, slowly licking the spoon he had stirred his coffee with.

"We have dessert too?"

"Oh yes we have", Finland murmured and again gave Sweden that strange hungry look, "you will love it."

"Maybe later", Sweden said, "I am quite full right now."

"But…"

"I would like to enjoy it fully", the man said, "but I can't put anything more in my stomach right now."

"Okay", Finland said and looked taken aback, "well, how about some TV meanwhile? We can pick up a movie from Netflix."

"Sounds lovely", Sweden said, "let me help with the dishes." Finland nodded and they started to clean together. The radio was still playing on back ground and soon Sweden noted that the Finn was swaying his hips in music's rhythm. He had also pick up jeans that were just a bit tighter than normally so Sweden got a pretty good view. He noticed that the hips' move was quite mesmerizing, and Finland smirked when he felt the man's stare.

"Finally", he muttered to himself before addressing the Sweden, "you sure you don't want the dessert now?" Sweden quickly moved his eyes away from the man's butt.

"No, still full", he muttered and turned back to put the plates in the dishwasher. He missed the Finn rolling his eyes and letting frustrated sigh. When Sweden looked up again, Finland was smiling like nothing was wrong.

"It is a bit hot here", he noted after they had finished cleaning up the kitchen, "are you sure you don't need to take some clothes off? Because I am feeling hot right now."

"I am fine", Sweden said and frowned, "but your skin does look bit flushed. Are you sick?"

"No, I am fine", Finland said and shook his head quickly. He wasn't going to admit that his so far unsuccessful seducing tricks and these silly things he was saying were embarrassing him. He hid his frustration by focusing on opening buttons on his shirt. For sure some bare skin had to work, he thought and opened one button more just in case before he looked at the Swede again. Sweden was looking at him, and like usually, he had love in his eyes but still he didn't seem to pick up the hints. Finland was getting rather frustrated with his oblivious love of life, though he admitted that it was partly his fault too. He had never learnt how to properly seduce anybody and so his tries were doomed to fail. But he wasn't going to give up, so he followed the Swede into living room.

"What movie you would like to see?" Sweden asked.

"Anything is good", Finland replied and added quietly to himself, "not planning to watch it much anyway."

"Okay", Sweden said and more and less randomly picked up one of the list they had made for later view. Finland mostly focused on watching the Swede, missing the whole beginning of the movie when he only admired the man and wondered what would be his next move. The verbal hinting hadn't work, but Sweden had stared at his butt. That at least was a good sign. With anybody else Finland would have been already thinking about losing his love and going into depression, but he knew Sweden. The poor man just didn't always notice things and he was rather sweet with his love, always ready to cuddle but nervous when it came to sex. Even all these years hadn't completely erased the Swedish man's fear that he would somehow hurt the Finn.

"You look stiff", Finland noted and stroke the man's leg. Sweden had kept himself fit and Finland did his best to not start to admire too much. The man was still wearing clothes, after all. The Finn was determined to change that thing as soon as possible. If Sweden was just a bit more sensitive for hints, they would have both been naked a long time ago.

"Hm", Sweden said and moved his hand over the Finn's, gently holding it, "the driving made my legs a bit tired." Finland smirked. This was finally going somewhere.

"I can give you a massage", he offered, "my fingers are really good." Sweden nodded and leaned to kiss the man before he moved his legs on his lap. Finland licked his lips after the kiss, hoping that there would be some much more intensive ones coming soon, and then he started to work his magic on the Swede's tired muscles. He made sure to slowly move closer and up, trying to build up some different tension while getting the man relaxed. He was up in mid-thigh when Sweden groaned.

"Feels good", he said with a deep voice, that always made something inside the Finn to sparkle. He loved that voice and he wanted to hear more. He moved his hands up, closer to the parts not many had touched. Still, no matter how much skills the Finn was putting into his massage and how much looks he was giving the Swede, even positioning himself in way that should have caused a reaction, Sweden didn't take the hint. Finland stopped moving suddenly and sighed. That the Swede didn't miss.

"Are you okay?" he asked and looked worriedly the Finn whose face was red from blush.

"Not exactly", Finland muttered and moved up, sitting on the Swede's lap, his legs on either side of the man.

"What is…?" Sweden tried to ask, but Finland cut him off.

"I have been trying to seduce you this whole evening", he said and leaned closer, his mouth only inch from Swede's, "and you haven't noticed."

"Seduce?" Sweden asked and wrapped his arms around the man, "I am already in love with you."

"Yes, but I wanted you to _take me_."

"I am holding you right now." Finland blinked few times, but then he let a chuckle and pushed their foreheads together.

"Oh goodness, you are really horrible with this, my sweet darling", he said, "I want us to make love. Do I really have to stand naked on front of you before you get it?" Sweden blushed right away when the Finn said the last words. Sure, they had done that before. Many times, actually, and Sweden had enjoyed every time a lot, but still he couldn't do it like somebody with his experience should be able. With Finland, it had to be sweet and perfect and he was always just a bit too nervous. He wanted to be the perfect partner for the Finn and making love was so far the most difficult thing to prove it.

"Sure", he mumbled, "right now?"

"Yes", Finland said and moved his hips against the man, "if you are okay with it?"

"I am", Sweden said. He had never tried to deny that he wanted the Finn. There was nothing wrong with his feelings and needs, it was the action part that worried him. Lucky for him, his partner knew what they should have.

"Close your eyes", Finland whispered and Sweden obeyed, leaning his head back. The Finn used the chance to kiss the man's neck, almost nibbling the skin when his hands worked on the shirt's button. After all that seducing, he wanted to take things slowly and enjoy the moment. Though he hadn't exactly managed to drive the Swede mad with his skills, the small grunts and flushed cheeks were giving him pleasure too. When the Finn's hands went down, the Sweden wanted to open his eyes and take a look, but when he made a slight movement to go against of the Finn's order, the man quickly moved to kiss him.

"No peeking", he said quickly.

"Käraste", the Swede complained, but Finn was determined and kissed him again so hard that it almost left bruise. They could hear a phone going off, but both ignored it.

"You should have taken me when you had a chance", the Finnish man said, "too late now. You lost your turn and I am the one in charge."

"I am happy with…", the Swede said and groaned when the man's hand touched him, "this too."

"Glad to hear that", the Finn replied. The phone went off again right after the first call ended. Finland still ignored it, focusing only to get the best noises out of the Swedish man, but when the ring tone started to play for third time, he cursed and sighed.

"Sorry", he murmured and got up carefully that he didn't kick the swede on way, "that is better to be something fucking important."

"It is okay", Sweden said, "they will not leave us alone until you pick up." Finland grunted something that sounded like curse and went to get the phone. Sweden opened his eyes, following the swing of the Finn's hips while he still felt the almost burning touch on his bare skin. He could hear Finland speaking quick Finnish to the phone and he didn't sound happy at all. The call ended quickly but left the nation in sour mood.

"Bad news?" Sweden asked when he came back. Finland nodded.

"I am sorry", he said and leaned against the couch's backrest, rubbing his nose against the Swede's neck, "I have to go to fix some things to embassy. It can not wait for tomorrow."

"I understand", Sweden muttered. Finland sighed and looked down onto Swede's lap.

"I could fix that quickly", he said and already reached down, "nobody will notice if I come few minutes later."

"No", Sweden said and quickly took the man's hands, "I prefer to have this slow and real, or not at all." Finland looked at him and nodded shortly.

"I prefer that too", he said and kissed the Swede last time before getting up, "wait me here."

"I will", Sweden promised and so he did. When Finland returned after couple of hours, the Swede was still sitting on the couch, his shirt undone and third movie going on in the screen. Finland yawned, the work has made him exhausted, and made his way to Sweden.

"Hey, handsome", he whispered, "I believe we had some business unfinished." Sweden let agreeing hum and wrapped his arms around the Finn's waist while he leaned closer for the kiss. They were moving lazily and when the kiss ended, Finland couldn't stop himself yawning. It caught Sweden too and soon they were both yawning and trying to hold back laugh.

"Too tired?"

"Yeah."

"Let's try tomorrow, after good sleep", Sweden suggested and Finland nodded, "I promise I will take you tomorrow."

"So you are going to catch my seducing too?"

"I do love how you move your body", Sweden noted and caressed the Finns side. Finland replied with a small kiss and soft laugh.

"Come, my lover", he said, "let's go to bed." Sweden yawned and let the Finn to pull him up and lead into bedroom.

* * *

I know Sve was maybe a bit too awkward here, but I was thinking about his character and ended up with thinking that he would be totally awkward if somebody, even if it was Fin, would try to seduce him. I kinda think he is the type who likes to cuddle and do all the fluffy and romantic things, tends to forget about sex but if his partner is up for it he would be too. Okay, he had a long day here, he was just too tired to see the hints.

And hey, this fic's name is Sexually _awkward_ ;)


	3. Part 3, DenNor

Yet another chapter of poor guys trying to do the do, and failing.

This time DenNor again. This is taking a place during time Norway was ruled by Danes, and the current boss didn't really care about him. In this one they are also failing pretty fast so I am just disappointing you with "it could be funny time, but it is not ha haa!"

* * *

"We have to be quiet", Norway hissed when the Dane pressing against him let too loud groan, that was hard to be mistaken for anything else than what it was.

"I am trying", Denmark replied with his eyes closed, "but your lips… Oh!"

"Either you are quiet", the Norwegian said and bit the pale skin again, carefully using just enough power to not hurt the man but to make him shiver because of other feelings, "or I will stop."

"No, do not stop", the Dane said quickly, "I will be quiet. I promise." The Norwegian nodded and continued his work of making the Danish man lose his mind. They had sneaked into the Dane's bedroom, that was one of the rare places they could have at least some privacy. In another time they would have easily got their time together, but the current system didn't allow them much enjoyment as the Dane was busy with his work, almost always called to serve the king, and the Norwegian was held under watch in case he would rebel against the Danes that ruled his land. The moments like this, when there were only two of them, were rare and only possible when Denmark wasn't busy and was ordered to watch over the Norwegian personification. It was amusing, how the leaders thought that they did not had any warm feelings between them. They even believed that the Danish and Norwegian personifications hated each other, and therefore it was only suitable that Denmark posed as a jailer for Norway.

Only if they knew that the truth was something completely else, but they did not know, and they would never find out that behind the closed doors the two personifications shared the bed and more. They had no idea about the love and trust those two had, and that their cold acting toward each other in public was merely a trick to make sure they would be left alone together. They didn't know that Norway was much more involved to the state's business and that Denmark told him everything happening in their lands, or that there was also the third nation; the young Icelander the Norwegian protected.

Denmark panted when the Norwegian's hands moved inside his shirt and caressed the skin, following muscles and memorizing every trail. The Dane was only standing his back against the wall, and letting the Norwegian do what he wanted. So far everything had been only pleasant, but then the Norwegian stepped away.

"Nor, don't go", the Dane begged and complained about the sudden lack of contact, but stayed on his spot.

"I am not going anywhere", the Norwegian replied and looked at the man with a small smirk on his lips, "I am just watching."

"Can't you watch a bit closer?"

"Patience, Dane", the Norwegian murmured, "I have been locked in my room all day, let me enjoy the moment. I got so bored there." The Danish man nodded and waited, knowing that whatever the Norwegian was planning would turn out satisfying for him too. He felt sorry for Norway being held inside like a prisoner, so he was more than willing to let him do whatever he wanted when they were alone together.

"Look at me", the Norwegian said, and the Dane obeyed, "what you see?" Denmark let his eyes to wander briefly along the Norwegian's body, stopping to meet his ice blue eyes. Norway had grown lately, just as the Dane had, but the changes hadn't been too dramatical and he could say that the man looked pretty much same he had been looking like past century. Still, the Dane saw also more.

"I see the most amazing, bravest and handsome person I have ever seen before. I see the one I love most", he said, "please, Nor, let me touch you!"

"Hush", Norway said and pressed his finger on his lips, before he started to slowly open the thin robes holding his shirt together, "what would you do to me?" Denmark had to collect his thoughts before he could say anything, because at the moment the most interesting thing in the room was the way how the Norwegian's hands moved when he slowly undressed himself.

"I want to worship you", the Dane finally managed to get out, "I will do anything you want me to do if you just let me touch you."

"Is it really so?" the Norwegian asked and walked closer until his lips almost touched the Dane's and whispering was loud enough.

"Yes."

"Kiss me then." He didn't need to say it second time, because the Dane was ready. Quickly he leaned closer and moved his arms around the Norwegian's waist, pulling him closer. Their bodies fit together perfectly, and the Norwegian knew where to touch to make the Dane even more excited. He did his best to make the kiss one that would sweep the man off his feet, and it would have been that if they were not interrupted.

"Danmark!" there was yelling and loud knocking. Denmark was tempted to ignore it all in favour to enjoy the Norwegian in his arms, but sadly he knew that wasn't option for him. He glanced at Norway, who also understood that they would not be left alone and that it would be horrible idea to be found like this, so he stepped away.

"Hide", Denmark whispered, and Norway nodded before looking around for the best hiding place. There wasn't many that could completely cover him, but he crawled under the bed. The amount of dust there wasn't comfortable for him, but it was much better than what would happen if somebody found him being so intimidate with the Danish nation.

"My lord?" he heard Denmark saying when he opened the door.

"Here you are!" the man interrupting them so rudely said, "I got work for you."

"Yes, my lord", Denmark said, but there was a moment of silence before the human continued.

"Wasn't that Norwegian supposed to be under your watch right now?" The said Norwegian grimaced under the bed when he heard what tone the man was using. He didn't even bother to use his name, though Norway was sure he remembered it. It was written in every map, at least it had been last time Norway saw a map.

"Yes, my lord, he is", Denmark replied, trying to make his voice sound neutral though he was angry for the Norwegian being addressed like that, "I sent him to get me a drink."

"Are you sure… Oh wait, why to bother with him. He is too weak to do anything."

"Indeed, my lord", Denmark said, and Norway could easily imagine him biting his lip, so he would not lash out at the human.

"Well, come with me now. The Norwegian can go back to his room."

"Yes, my lord." Norway heard them leaving and he waited a moment after the door closed. Then he left his hiding place, coughing few times when the dust tickled his nose. He sighed and looked around, knowing that the Dane would be away for a long time. That meant he would not get the fun he had planned for them, but at least he was left into Dane's room, and he doubted that Denmark would go to his guards and tell them to fetch the Norwegian. So, he had some freedom, though he was merely forced to stay in another room.

"Oh well", Norway muttered out loud and glanced at the documents left on the table. There weren't many ways for him to use his kind of freedom, but at least he could take a closer look on the state's business. After all, Denmark wouldn't mind, and it was about him too.

When Denmark returned an hour later, he found the Norwegian sitting at the desk and going through the papers with a frown on his face. He smiled and felt much better when he saw the man, but his joy was short-lived.

"When you were going to tell me that they are raising the taxes again?" Norway asked sharply when he notice the Dane sneaking in, "before, during or after I sleep with you?"

"What you mean?" Denmark asked.

"Taxes", Norway said coldly, "they are going to tax my people more again. They are already suffering for too heavy taxation, and now they are ordered to give away even more?" The Norwegian threw a pile of documents on the floor, and Denmark picked them up.

"I had no idea about this", he said with a frown, "I swear, love, this is the first time I heard about this. Somebody had brought these on my table while I was away earlier today. I would have told you if I knew." Norway stared at him, and looked angry though he also nodded shortly, accepting the Dane's explanation.

"Take me back to my room", he ordered, "I would go by myself, but last time when they caught me alone outside there, I got thrown into real jail for a while."

"Love…", Denmark said when the Norwegian got up and walked past to him. He reached for the man, but Norway simply stepped on side to avoid his touch.

"Not now, Danmark", he said shortly, "I am not happy."

"Yes, my love", Denmark said sadly, feeling a sharp pain inside when he saw the Norwegian upset, "I will see what I can do for this taxation thing." Norway didn't reply, and they walked to his room in complete silence. Only when Denmark was leaving the room to go back to his own, the Norwegian quietly reached for him and gently touched his arm. There were no words shared because the guards were too close, but at least the small touch made the Dane feel a bit better and he dared to give the Norwegian one last comforting smile before the door was closed between them.

* * *

The ending was even sadder than I thought, but I have few ideas more so remember to let me know if you want to see more. I mean, they can't fail every time...?


End file.
